Watch Dogs (Crossover Reboot)
"Experience the Legend... That started it all!" - Tagline Watch Dogs (stylized as WATCH_DOGS), also known as Ubisoft-Pixar's Watch Dogs, is the latest installment in the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Reboots. Developed by Ubisoft-Pixar, Ltd. (a subsidiary of Marvel-TellTale), this new Game is a Reboot of the 2014 Game of the same name, it will explore the early Missions of Aiden Pearce as he teams up with several others in a City-wide, revenge-fuelled Mission that will bring the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe to life! The game is on all Consoles and PC, and is set for release in 2021. Cast * Noam Jenkins as Aiden Pearce * Isabelle Blais as Clara Lille * John Tench as Raymond 'T-Bone' Kenney * Dave Fennoy as Lee Everett * Anna Hopkins as Nicole Pearce * Nicholas Bode as Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett * Aaron Douglas as Jordi Chin * Myleme Dinh-Robic as Rose Washington * Billy MacLellan as Tobias Frewer * Ellen David as Yolanda Mendez * Herve Bellon as Dermot 'Lucky' Quinn * Christopher Jacot as Maurice Vega * Jerod Haynes as Delford 'Iraq' Wade * David Vincent as Ozone * Michael Madsen as William Carver * Daniel Kash as Damien Brenks Synopsis The year is 2013. Before the War Against the Villain Armada began, there were extremely rarely any Hero Knights or Villains at War across Earth-135. There were simply Proxy Wars, fought between The Hero Coalition-controlled United States Government and The Villain Armada's Shadow Group known as DedSec. Back in 2012, an up-and-coming Anti-Hero named Aidan Pearce attempted to hack into the Merlaut Hotel to complete a major Digital Heist. However, the Heist ended in failure and a cost that would change Pearce's life: The Armada ordered an Assassination on Aiden, which resulted in the death of Aiden's niece, Lena Pearce. Now, in 2013, Aiden has now become an Anti-Hero known as 'The Vigilante', using his exceptional Hacking skills and superior Technology to gain revenge in rage to expose the Villain Armada. Drawing the attention of DedSec and their Villain Masters, Aiden begins an all out Technological War against them and must protect his remaining family... His sister, Nicole, and his nephew Jackson Pearce! Plot Prologue: Everything Changes The game opens with a black screen, showing the text "Before the Great Invasion of Earth-135 and the beginning of the War Against the Villain Armada, the two Factions known as The Hero Coalition and Villain Armada controlled different Factions in the United States of America: the Coalition controlled the US Government, while the Armada attacked them using Shadow Factions such as the Cyber-Terrorists, DedSec. This is one of the events that resulted in the War, born after a Timeline Altercation because of events during the War Against the Villain Armada..." as it shows the Watch Dogs Symbol along with the Symbol of The Hero Coalition. The game then shows an overshot of Chicago at night, and then shows Aiden Pearce (the main Protagonist) walking through a Hotel Lobby, and he says "Okay, I'm in the Lobby of the Merlaut!" and Damien Brenks (Aiden's mentor and fellow Hacker) responds over a Comms Device, saying "All right, Aiden: let's do this!" and then Aidan takes out his Profiler Smartphone, hacking into the Merlaut Hotel and then beginning to take Money from several Bank Accounts. A few seconds later, Damien, who is using a Laptop from afar, says "Look at that, Pearce. $100,000 in 30 seconds. God bless the rich and famous! I just reach out, pluck the Money from the Server... It's all mine!" and Aiden tells him "It's ours, Brenks. Stay focused, they have a nasty Security System!" as the Security Cameras in the Hotel scan Aiden, and the Security Guard looks at him in suspicion. However, a Hacking Sweep then emerges out of nowhere, corrupting Brenks' Hack and then moving to Aiden's Smartphone, and then Aiden says "Shit, DedSec's here! They're hacking in!" and Damien panics, saying "Pearce, don't you fucking Disconnect! There's something else here..!" as his Computer is hot by the Hack Corrupter, which shows the Symbol of The Hero Coalition. Aiden then says "Damien, this is over. I'm disconnecting!!" as he turns of his Profiler and runs away, and Damien yells "Aiden, don't!!" as the Hack Corrupter unleashes a Security Purge, causing Aiden and Damien to fail the Mission. After the failed Mission, the game shows a Unknown Man calling a man named Maurice Vega using his Laptop, saying "Maurice, you've got a new Order." and Maurice asks "What is it? A Politician? Government Ambassador, CEO?" and the Unknown Man responds "No, something different: We got an Assassination Order put out on those Hackers at the failed Merlaut Heist." as he brings up Images of Aiden and Damien, saying "You're assigned Aiden Pearce: Take him out. But Ozone is being very clear when he says this: Do not hurt the family!" as he brings up Images of Nicole Pearce and her children, Jackson and Lena (who are actually the children of Ozone, the Leader of The Villain Armada), and then Maurice says "Don't worry, Ozone's kids won't be hurt. Neither will the woman, but... Aiden? You'll never hear from him again!" as he hangs up, accepting the Assassination Mission on Aiden. The game then switches to Aidan's perspective a few days later as he drives through the Chicago Outskirts, then go through a Tunnel as Jacks and Lena are also seen in the Car. However, several Villain Assassins drive towards them on Motorbikes, before circling around the Car and then shooting at it as a Shotgun Shell hits a Wheel, causing the Car to flip over and fly into the air, hitting the Road several times and careening away, knocking Aidan unconscious while also severely wounding Jacks and his sister, Lena (which wasn't Ozone's plan, as Jacks and Lena are his children). The game then switches to Aiden as he wakes up suddenly, being wheeled through the Chicago City Hospital as he sees his own blood leaking from a huge cut in his stomach. As the Doctors take him into a Hospital Ward, he sees Jacks and Lena in the same condition, with Jacks suffering from a broken arm and a large cut on his head, as well as Lena having a huge cut across her face and several pieces of Shrapnel in her chest. Aiden then reaches out to the two children as the Doctors are heard yelling and clamoring, and then Aiden passes out as a Doctor is heard saying "He's got a BP Drop. Intubate, now!! Clear!!" as he uses Defibrolators on Aiden, shocking him to save his life. However, Aiden then wakes up in a dark Chamber, as Mechanical Breathing is heard and lights flicker on in the Chamber, revealing it as the Interior of an Armada Carrier Ship. Aiden then looks around in shock, hearing a young boy screaming "No!!! Stop, please!! No, don't do this!!" as the Chamber collapses in a huge explosion, and Aiden is blasted into a Destroyed City as he sees Kyle Reese (one of the main Heroes in the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe) crying over the dead corpses of his parents, as several Armada Troops surround him. However, the Armada Troops are gunned down by Clementine Everett, who walks towards Kyle as rain begins pouring down, and the Visions of Kyle and Clementine changes, and Aiden is seen in the middle of a Monsoon. As he starts to stand up in shock and fear, an XS1 Goliath MECH charges at him, only to be stabbed through the torso from behind, falling to the ground and dying as Aiden looks in shock to see Jacks, Clementine, Kyle and several other Shadowed Figures in a rainy Field full of dead corpses, and a voice is heard saying "The Armada cannot win..!" as Jacks, armed with a red Plasma Sword, walks up to Aidan, but t then vanishes. Aiden then appears in the middle of a snowy Forest, and then Ozone is heard saying "Aiden..?" and then Aiden turns around, only to see Clementine there, and the girl stabs him in the stomach with a Plasma Sword. After being stabbed in the Vision, Aiden wakes up in the Hospital, jolting awake as he hears Ozone's echoing voice, saying "Lena is gone. Now begins your first step..!" as Aiden looks around in shock, seeing Jacks lying in another Bed in the Hospital Ward, and the young boy is sleeping with a cast on his broken arm as Nicole Pearce (Jacks' mother and Aiden's sister) is seen sobbing next to Jacks. Aiden then breathes heavily and asks "Nicky..? What happened?" and Nicole looks at him, saying "Aiden! Oh, thank God!!" as she hugs him, before crying and saying "Thank God you're alive. Jacks is alright, he's got a broken arm and a few cuts. Lena's still being patched up, and the Doctors have been in there for 20 minutes..." and then Aiden sits up, then clutches his bandaged stomach, saying "I was driving through the Intersection towards the Chicago Outskirts. These guys on Motorbikes, they came out of nowhere and... They had Weapons, Nicky... I'm so sorry this happened." and a Doctor enters the Ward, then says "Ms. Pearce, I..." but then he looks at Jacks, who is now awake, and nervously says "I... Think we should take about this in private, away from the boy." and then Aiden and Nicole follow him into the Hallway, and the Doctor nervously tells them "I try not to be too blunt when delivering news like this, not even after 20 years of being a Doctor have I gotten use to this, but..." and Aiden looks at him in shock, then asks "What..?! What are you about to say?!" and then the Doctor gulps and sighs, then says "Lena Pearce died from her injuries about 4 minutes ago. I'm sorry-" but then Aiden screams in rage, grabbing the Doctor by the neck and shoving him into the wall. With tears streaming down his face, he screams "What the fuck are you saying?! Tell me, say it to my face!!" and Nicole starts sobbing, then says "Aiden, don't... Please, just..." as she cries over the news, and the Doctor says "We did everything we could, but I'm sorry. The injuries and trauma, along with the physical force of the crash... It caused so much internal bleeding, Lena was sent into cardiac arrest before the Ambulances even arrived. The best thing thing I can say to ease your sorrow is this: She was unconscious after the crash, so there is a guarantee that she felt no pain whatsoever." and Aiden lets the Doctor go, asking "And what exactly are we supposed to her older brother? Jackson won't be able to take news like that..!" and the Doctor answers "I... I'm so sorry." as he starts to walk away, but then turns to Nicole and asks "Ms. Pearce, I'm sorry to ask, but... Does Jackson have a father who is currently living with you and the family? How do we get in contact with Jackson's father?" and then Nicole starts laughing slightly, which then turns into sobbing as she asks "Jacks' father..? What father?!" and then the Doctor stammers, saying "I... I'm sorry, there must be nothing more I can do." as he walks away, and Nicole starts crying again and hugs Aiden, who comforts her. The game then switches to a few minutes later as Aiden and Nicole enter the Hospital Ward and Jacks sits up, rubbing the cast on his arm and asking "Lena, she's... She's dead, isn't she..?" as tears stream down his face, and Nicole puts a hand on his shoulder, but then Jacks shoves her away and says "Leave me alone, Mom!" as he starts crying, lying down and sobbing as Nicole looks at him sadly. However, an African-American man enters the Hospital Ward with a young girl, asking "Aiden and Nicole Pearce..?" and Aiden says "Yes, that's us. Who are you?" and the man answers "My name is Lee Everett, I'm a representative of The Hero Coalition. This is my adopted daughter, Clementine." and then Clementine is seen with Lee, saying "The Coalition is a Government Organization that manages the FBI, NSA, and other Security Forces within the United States. We've been investigating the death of Lena, and we may have a lead: a Shadow Organization called DedSec, funded by America's greatest Enemy: The Villain Armada." and then Lee tells her "Clem, why don't you stay here. I'll go with Aiden and Nicole, you stay with Jacks." and he walks out of the Room with Aiden and Nicole. After everyone else leaves the Hospital Ward, Clementine walks over to Jacks and sits down next to his bed, asking "So, you're Jackson Pearce? I've heard a little about you, Y'know." and Jacks looks at her, disheveled, and asks "Who... Who are you?" and then Clementine answers "My name is Clementine Everett, I work for the U.S. Government." and Jacks sits up, asking "A 10-year-old working for the Government? That's kind of strange, don't you think?" and Clementine tells him "Not exactly the Government... It's called The Hero Coalition, and it's made up of the greatest Heroes from across The Multiverse." and Jacks laughs slightly, then asks "The Multiverse? So you're saying the Theory of The Multiverse is true, and that you're from... What, another Dimension?" as Clementine paces around the Ward, then starts checking her Glock 17 Pistol. The game then switches to Maurice Vega (the Assassin who killed Lena) as he cowers in fear on board an Armada Carrier Ship in Deep Space. In front of him, Ozone, the Leader of The Villain Armada, screams "You killed Lena Pearce?! I told you, this was an extremely sensitive Mission!" and Maurice tells him "My Lord, I didn't mean to! Aiden was the Target, but I didn't know about the kids!!" and Ozone uses his Electrokinesis to electrocute Maurice in rage as William Carver (the main Villain of The Walking Dead: Season 2) watches in slight fear and disgust. Ozone then stops and breathes heavily in rage, then asks "Do you have any idea what you've just done, you lowly coward? Thanks to your misguided execution of the Mission, Lena's brother... Jackson Pearce, will now become a Hero Knight! The Armada will be destroyed because of you!!" and then he uses Telekinesis to grip Maurice and choke him, levitating him into the air as Carver says "Lord Ozone, we have a more urgent matter to attend to!" and Ozone looks at him, still gripping Maurice and asks "What is it Carver? Speak, so I may destroy this cowardly Assassin!" and Carver kneels before him and tells him "My Lord, I'm sorry to bring even more bad news, but... Clementine Everett just entered the Chicago Medical Center. I believe she is trying to contact Jackson and the others." as Ozone drops Maurice. Ozone then turns his back on the two other Villains, then says "No...", before activating his Plasma Sword and screaming "No!!!" as he begins cutting a Computer Terminal in front of him, screaming in rage as Maurice looks in fear and Carver simply doesn't flinch. Ozone then stops, deactivating his Plasma Sword, then glares at the two and yelling "Vega... Get out of my sight, now!!" as Maurice runs out of Ozone's Throne Room, and then Ozone sits down on his Throne. As Carver stands in front of him, Ozone says "The Coalition will soon assemble its Team of Hero Knights, leading them to Kyle Reese. If the Hero Knights all meet, the Villain Slayers shall rise! Clementine Everett destroyed you once, Carver... She stopped you on Earth-2000, am I right?" and Carver answers "Yes, Clementine stopped me. She took everything that was rightfully mine, and destroyed the Armada Army you gave me..!" (he is talking about the events of The Walking Dead: Season 2). Ozone then says "There's something more. There was another Hero Knight with Clementine when she stopped you, one who has been a thorn in the Armada's side for too long: Kyle Reese!" and Carver simply glares at Ozone, then responds "Kyle means nothing, he's simply one of Clementine's recruits!" and then Ozone tells him "Even you, William Carver... You think too much of yourself. Kyle and Clementine, their might combined with Humanity... Can crippled the greatest of Armies, even our own! If these two Heroes are ever together, we can never succeed in our Invasion of Earth!" and then Carver kneels, saying "The Multiverse is shifting, my Lord. The time for War is coming, and we will succeed... Even if Kyle and Clementine stand in our way!" and Ozone glares at him menacingly and says "We shall see, William... We shall see!" as he vanishes from the Throne Room in a cloud of Evaporation Smoke. Act I-IV (Main Missions) The game then switches to a whole year later in 2014 as Aiden is seen running across the Chicago Rooftops, taking out his Profiler Hacking Device and then setting up a Sniper's Nest and taking out a RSAS-1015 Sniper Rifle, aiming at the Building across the Street. Aiden then contacts Lee on his Comms Device, saying "Lee, I'm near the Building. Looks like these Fixers are getting ready to move, they have Maurice Vega with them!" and Lee tells him "Easy, Pearce! Don't let your personal Mission get in the way. I'm on the Roof, do you have eyes on?" and Aiden aims at the Rooftop and sees Lee, before gesturing for him to attack. Lee then jumps through the Window and starts gunning down Fixers (who are actually Armada Agents), who Aiden starts picking off from afar with his Sniper, and then several Fixers are heard clamoring below and Aiden uses his Profiler to Hack the Street Pipes below, blowing the Street to pieces and killing several Fixers after blowing up a few Vehicles. Aiden then jumps into the Target Building, taking out a URS-45 Assault Rifle and gunning down several more Fixers, and one of them launched an RPG Missile which Aiden dodges as the entire Building is hit by a chain reaction explosion, and then Maurice Vega (the Assassin who killed Lena) drops the RPG Launcher, then tries to run away as Aiden shoots him in the left knee, and he screams in pain as Aiden and Lee approach him in the burning Building. Aiden then takes out a Remington 870-MCS Shotgun, and then Maurice tries to kick him. However, Aiden pins Maurice's leg to the floor and blasts his knee with a Shotgun, destroying his kneecaps and crippling him. Maurice then screams in pain and says "No, you bastard!! Please, no... I didn't-" and Aiden furiously grabs him by the neck, then starts choking him and saying "Remember my face, you piece of shit?! Who the fuck hired you to kill Lena Pearce?!" and Maurice cowers in fear, but then Lee finds an Audio Log and Smartphone near Mayrice, then says "Pearce, we have what we need! Let's get outta here." and then Aiden answers his Phone, saying "Jordi, where's our damn getaway Car?" and Jordi is heard saying "Relax, Pearce. The getaway Vehicle will be there soon, but there's a little change of plan: It's not a Car." and then Aiden and Lee both look outside to the Chicago Skyline, seeing a EC-2340 Helicopter which lands on the Rooftop, and Jordi tells the two "You two should get to the Roof, Cops are on the way!" as several Police Cars and SWAT Vans are seen outside, and then Aiden tells him "I'm bringing Vega with us! Lee, c'mon." as he knocks Maurice out and drags him to the Roof, and then all 3 of them get into the Helicopter, taking off as the Target Building explodes and starts to topple as Civilians all scream and run away. Aiden then puts a bag over Maurice's head and sedated him with a Syringe, then tells Lee "Get him to the Coalition Safehouse, Lee. Drop me off near the Owl Motel, and I'll hide out there." and Lee hands him the Audio Log and Smartphone taken from Maurice, saying "That was on Vega when we snagged him. You can come by the Safehouse any time and... You know, interrogate this fucker." and then the Helicopter flies through the Chicago Skyline. The game then switches to Parker Square (an Estate District in Chicago) late at night, as it rains heavily across the entire City. The game then shows Jacks' point of view as he sits on a couch on his Tablet, and Nicole walks up to him and asks "What's wrong, Jacks? You look a little depressed." and Jacks doesn't say anything, instead showing her a News Article on his Tablet that says 'Vigilante Strikes: Coalition SF Investigation starts' as Nicole sighs, then Jacks asks her "Mom... Why does Uncle Aiden kill all those people?" and Nicole comforts her son, saying "Honey... Your uncle is a different kind of person, but that doesn't mean he doesn't love either of us." as she walks upstairs and tells him "Don't stay up much longer, Jacks, it's almost midnight. No offense, but you look like shit when you're tired." and Jacks sits there, looking at his Tablet. However, he hears a knock on the front door and goes to answer it, seeing Clementine standing out in the rain, and says "Clementine, uh... Hi." and then Clementine says "Hey, Jacks. I just wanted to see how you're doing, you know... After..." and Jacks responds "A whole year, I know. I'm doing alright, considering what happened." as Clementine walks into the House and says "I've been kind of worried about you, Jacks. Ever since Lena died last year, you've never been doing anything bad at all. You're going back to School, you're doing amazing for an 11 year old who lost his sister... And that's kind of what worries me." and Jacks tells her "Well, I guess I just bottle it all up. That's all." and then Clementine puts her hand on his shoulder, then says "You're a strong boy, Jacks. You would make an amazing Hero Knight, too..." as she hesitates for a few seconds, then gives Jacks a kiss on the cheek. As Jacks blushes, he looks at Clementine and asks "Wait... How do you know what I've been doing after Lena died?" and Clementine looks at him for a few seconds, then looks away as Jacks asks "Have you been following me..?" and then Clementine blushes, as Jacks laughs and tells her "I knew it. How often?" and Clementine looks back at him and says "Just once a day, sometimes... Sometimes more." and Jacks sighs, sitting down on the couch and asking "Why? To make sure I'm safe?" and Clementine nods, saying "Yeah... And it's the closest I ever get to being with you." and Jacks asks her "You like me, don't you? As in, 'more than a friend' like me?" and Clementine wraps her arms around Jacks' waist, then kisses him on the lips. Clementine then pulls away after several seconds and says "Come on, I've got something to show you. You remember that old Orphanage that was shut down a few years back, right?" and Jacks nods in response, then Clementine opens the Door and says "Then follow me... Time you learned something about yourself!" and then she runs out of the House, and Jacks shouts "Hey, wait up!" as he follows her into the City as it rains heavily. A couple hours later, Jacks and Clementine are seen near an Abandoned Orphanage in the middle of Chicago at night after the rain calms down, and Clementine asks "You remember this place?" and Jacks answers "Yeah, my Mom used to walk with me by here. Tell me everything, Clem." and Clementine tells him "Some things have always been, Jacks. There's always been Heroes, there have always been Villains... And they've always been at War!" as the two walk by the Orphanage, seeing Graffiti which depicts Heroes and Villains in a massive Battle. Almost 100,000 years ago, a Legend arose about one Villain who rose through the ranks to... Take power over the Villain Hordes. The strongest, and cruelest: A Villain simply known by Ancient Texts as 'Emperor Plagueis'." as Jacks sees a Graffiti image of Emperor Plagueis, depicted as a fiery Demon taking control over The Villain Armada of Ancient Times. Clementine then says "But Plagueis did not rise alone. At his right hand was his most trusted Lieutenant, his blood brother..." and Jacks looks at her, then says "Ozone..?" and then Clementine nods, explaining "But Ozone betrayed Plagueis, by falling in love with a Hero Knight. A loving bond and even sexual intercourse between a Villain and Hero, well... It's heresy! Betrayal, literally inconceivable. But it happened, and with it came new life. A little boy..." and Jacks looks at the Graffiti, seeing that it shows Ozone and a Hero Knight resembling Nicole, and Jacks asks "What..? No, that girl next to Ozone, that's..!" and Clementine tells him "Nicole Pearce. And Jacks, that new life was you: A Hybrid between the warring Heroes and Villains, a... Well, kind of a Nephilim. In the Bible, a Hybrid between an Angel and Demon is called a 'Nephilimm', and you, Jacks. Well, you're another Version of that: A Nephylum!" and Clementine sees even more Graffiti which depicts a Battle in Chicago between The Hero Coalition and The Villain Armada. Jacks then sits down next to Clementine in the grassy Courtyard, and asks "So, there's a powerful Demigod out there leading the Armada, and I'm a Hybrid of a Villain and Hero?" and Clementine nods in response, saying "Villain father, Hero mother. If I went into their Histiry any more, your Mom would absolutely murder me." and then Jacks shivers due to the cold weather and gets closer to Clementine, and the girl asks him "Have you ever heard the Tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise?" and Jacks leans his head on Clementine's chest, answering "No." and Clementine tells him "I thought not, it's not a Story that Heroes would tell you. It's an old Villain Legend... Darth Plagueis was a Villain Lord so powerful and so wise, he could use his Multiversal Power to crush entire Armies, and lay waste to entire Worlds. But the one Power he held so dear was the Ability to create... Life." and Jacks looks up at her, asking "He could actually... Make a Human being? Spawn an entire Army?" and Clementine responds "The Villain Armada is a pathway to many Abilities most would consider to be unnatural." and then Jacks asks her "Well, what happened to Plagueis?" and Clementine answers "There's 3 different theories going around: The first says he died on the Battlefields of World War II, in 1945 during the Fall of Nazi Germany. Others say that he was killed by one of his Disciples, and that this Apprentice murdered him in his sleep!" as Jacks has a small Vision of a Cloaked Man firing Lightning from his hands, shocking who appears to be Darth Plagueis. Clementine then says "The final theory suggests that Plageuis is still out there somewhere. Hiding in the deepest corners of The Multiverse, commanding the waiting Villain Armada from afar." as Jacks sees a Vision of a 25-foot tall Supreme Leader Snoke, talking to Ozone and Carver onboard the Armada Flagship, and the young Hero Knight asks "Who is Supreme Leader Snoke?" as Clementine doesn't answer, shocked by Jacks' question. On the Orphanage Rooftop behind Jacks and Clementine, Aiden is seen perched on the Roof and listening to the children's conversation with a Transmitter Earpiece, shocked by what he is hearing. The game then switches back to the Pearce Residence a couple more hours later as Jacks enters his Room through the window, then turns to Clementine and says "Clem, my Mom is gonna kill both of us if she finds out about this! If Ozone is my father and she knows... What do I do? Confront her about it, or shut the fuck up?" and Clementine simply responds by kissing Jacks on the lips and saying "Just do what you think is right. And if you do end up confronting her, don't be a little pussy about it." and then she runs off the Rooftop and into the City as Jacks watches her. Downstairs, Nicole is seen drinking a bottle of Whiskey as Aiden stands near a Counter next to her, saying "Nicky, I need to ask you about Jacks and Clementine. About their... Friendship." and Nicole laughs slightly and says "Relationship, you mean. Jacks is a charmer, just like his Dad was." and Aiden sighs after hearing Nicole talk about Jacks' father, then says "I was near the old Orphanage a couple hours ago... When was the last time you checked in on Jacks?" and Nicole checks her Watch and sees that it reads '3:45', saying "Last time I saw him was 11:30. You don't think he'd run off in the middle of the night, do you? That's not like Jacks at all!" and Aiden tells her "Clementine came here earlier and brought him there to the Old Orphanage. And then she... Told him about The Hero Coalition, The Villain Armada..." and then Nicole drinks half a bottle of Whiskey, and then screams and throws the Bottle into the wall, shattering it. Aiden then backs up in slight fear as Nicole looks at him and asks "What..? Say that one more time!" as Aiden hesitates, then says "Jacks has learnt about the War Against the Villain Armada." as Nicole starts crying slightly, then says "Oh, my fucking God. How much did she tell him?" and Aiden takes out his Transmitter Recorder, and a Playback of Clementine's voice says "Have you ever heard the Tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise?" and Aiden rewinds it as another Playback says "Plagueis did not rise alone. At his side his most trusted Lieutenant, his blood brother..." and Jacks' voice is heard asking "Ozone?" as Nicole takes the Transmitter and is about to crush it with her hand. However, she instead gives it back to Aiden and starts walking upstairs, going into a Bedroom and seeing Jacks 'asleep' in his Bed, but she doesn't fall for it and wakes him up, saying "Jacks, what the Hell did you think you were doing?!" and Jacks asks "Whoa, Mom: Who the fuck rattled your cage?" and Nicole tells her son "Don't play dumb with me, young man! What did Clementine tell you at the Orphanage? And why would she even choose that Building?" as Jacks sighs and says "You lied to me! My father didn't leave you or die before I was born: He fucking leads The Villain Armada! Why didn't you fucking tell me?!" and Nicole sighs, then comforts her son by hugging him and saying "I didn't want to hurt you, Jacks. Especially after the trauma of your sister's death." and Jacks answers her second question: "He was an Orphan, wasn't he? My Dad, he was left by his Parents when he was a baby, and lived at the Old Orphanage... Were you gonna abandon me there as well?" as he looks at her sadly, then Nicole tells him "Jackson Kent Pearce, don't you dare say that! I would never abandon you, ever..." as Jacks stands up and responds "I bet you promised the same to Lena!" as both Aiden and Nicole look at him in shock, and the young boy realises what he just said and runs out of the House, into the Chicago Suburbs at night. Meanwhile, Ozone is seen running across a Rooftop in the Chicago Main Area as a Hooded Girl is seen chasing him across the Rooftops, with Chicago PD Vehicles and Helicopters are seen pursuing both of them through the City. Ozone then fired several Grenades from his Kasket Launched and blows up several Police Vehicles, and then the Hooded Girl jumps into cover as a Police Chopper fires its Minigun at her, and the girl takes out an M4A1 Assault Rifle and guns down the Chopper Gunner, before shooting down the Helicopter which crashes into a Police Barricade in the Streets and causes a chain reaction which blows up a nearby Apartment Block. Ozone then runs towards a DedSec-marked Helicopter and jumps into it, but the Hooded Girl shoots the Pilot and causes the Chopper to crash into a Building, the explosion of which blows the Girl's Hood off and reveals her as Clementine, who walks towards the crashed Helicopter as Ozone limps out and falls to his knees, spitting out blood. Clementine then goes over to Ozone and says "You motherfucking Villain scum!" as Ozone grabs 2 Glass Shards and starts swinging them at Clementine, who counters several times and starts punching the Villain Lord in the face several times and kicking him in the stomach. Clementine then grabs Ozone by the throat as Chicago PD Forces surround her on the Roof and aim their Weapons at her, and she says "Stay out of my way, or I'll kill this bastard!" as she takes out her Glock 17 Pistol and starts smashing Ozone's face in, but then Aiden is seen masked near a Balcony and saying "They know... They just don't care!" as he takes out his Profiler Smartphone and then hacks into the Police Choppers, causing them to go haywire and crash into the Roof as Clementine and Ozone get back-to-back and start shooting at charging Police Forces, killing them in a flurry of explosions, bullets and blood as Aiden tosses Frag Grenades which start exploding and killing SWAT Troops as the Vigilante takes out a M203 Six-Barrel and starts blasting incoming Police Cars and SWAT Vans in the Streets. The 3 then run away from the Building and jump into an Alleyway as Aiden grabs Ozone and Clementine and puts them in his Stealth Vehicle, and Clementine says "My mother warned me about getting into Cars with strange men!" and Aiden responds "This isn't a Car!" as the Vehicle transforms into the iconic Stealth Chopper from the Call Of The Watch Dogs: Covert Warfare Trilogy. Aiden then flies the Stealth Chopper into the air as Police Forces look on shock at the Vehicle, which then cloaks as Radio Chatter is heard saying "Where's the Chopper?!", "What was that?" and "Got no fucking visual!" as Aiden turns the Radio off and Ozone says "Hey, Pearce... Long time no see!" as Aiden turns the Chopper into its Auto-Pilot Mode and turns to Ozone, punching him in the face and knocking him out. Aiden then looks at Clementine and says "I'm taking you back to your House, Clem! You have a lot to fucking explain..." as he removes his Mask and the Stealth Chopper flies towards the Everett House in the Chicago Outskirts. Several minutes later, Jacks is seen sitting outside the Everett Residence as Lee walks out to him and saying "Hey, Jacks. Just so you know, Clementine came back a couple minutes ago... Your uncle is here too." as Jacks looks at him with tears running down his face and asking "Can you get Clementine for me, Lee? Please, I... Need her." as Lee looks at him in sympathy and then walks into the House. A few seconds later, Clementine walks out and sits next to Jacks on the Porch asking "Hey, Jacks... Are you okay?" and then Jacks starts crying again and lays his head on Clementine's shoulder and the girl comforts him. Jacks then says "Oh, God... Clem, I can't believe this is happening. My Mom knows that you told me about The Villain Armada, and I got into an argument with her." as Clementine gets closer to him and whispers "It's alright, Jacks... You can tell me. What happened?" and Jacks answers "I brought Lena's death into it, and when I realised what I said... I hurt her, Clem." as Clementine tries to comfort him by rocking him slightly and kissing him on the forehead. Jacks then sees Nicole walking towards the Everett House and stands up, asking "Mom, what are you... Why are you here?" and Clementine gets in front of Jacks protectively and reaches for her holstered Glock 17, saying "Get away from him, Nicky! Do you have any idea what you've done to your own fucking son?!" as Nicole says "I'm not here for him, whether I feel sorry for him or not. I'm here for Ozone!" as Jacks hears his father's old codename, asking "Dad, he's... He's here?!" as Nicole sighs and says "Jacks, your father is an extremely evil and immoral man who will do whatever is necessary for his Villains to win. I know that I kept it hidden from you since you were born, lied to you and... I just wanted to say sorry." as Jacks turns away from her and opens the Door. As Jacks enters the House, Clementine looks at Nicole with her eyes glowing purple in rage and she asks "Do you have any idea what you've done to him? How much you've scarred him?!" as she enters the House alongside Jacks and Nicole, the latter seeing Ozone handcuffed by Aiden and Lee. Nicole then goes over to Ozone and the Villain says "Nicky, finally! Your brother's kept me here for-" but then Nicole slaps him in the face, and Ozone says "I deserved that one." as Nicole slaps him again, and Ozone says "Maybe not that one!" as Nicole tries to hit him again, but Ozone grips her hand and says "Stop that!" as Nicole stops. Ozone then sees Jacks walking towards him and says "Ah, so this is Jackson? Well, he looks a lot like me!" as Nicole says "Don't you go near him, you son of a bitch!" as she aims a G18 Pistol at Ozone's chest, and then Clementine takes out her Glock 17 and aims it at Nicole, saying "Hey, no fucking Shots off!" as Aiden grabs Ozone and aims a Pistol at him, but then Nicole turns and aims at Clementine, Jacks then grabs a nearby B23R Machine-Pistol and aims at Nicole, saying "Get the fucking Pistol away from her!" as Lee tells them "Whoa, whoa!! Everybody, calm the fuck down and lower the Guns!" as Jacks responds "Not until she gets her Pistol away from Clementine!" and Nicole snaps back "You wouldn't shoot your own mother, will you?!" as Jacks kicks his mother in the leg and Nicole falls in pain, and Jacks aims at her chin after grabbing her G18 Pistol. During the standoff, Jacks aims his second Pistol at Aiden and says "Pistol down, now!!" as he tightens his grip on the trigger, saying "You think I won't shoot Mom? Just fucking try me!" as Ozone whistles in fascination, saying "Got a little bit of Ozone Jr. scratching the little guy!" as Clementine aims her Pistol at the Villain Lord and says "Shut the fuck up, Villain scum!" as the 5 (not including Ozone, who is cuffed) stand in an intense standoff. Ozone then says "Oh, I see: Jacks, you love this girl? Well isn't that sweet? That's just fucking adorable." as he takes out a Transmitter and says "But don't you want to know what caused Lena's death? How your sister died?" as he activates the Transmitter, which plays Audio from the failed Merlaut Heist: "Damien, it's over! I'm disconnecting.", "Don't you touch a thing, Pearce!! Aiden!!!" as he switches to the Phone Call between the Unknown Man and Maurice Vega: "You're assigned Aiden Pearce. Take him out, but only him specifically. Do not hurt the children or sister!" as Maurice responds "Ozone doesn't need to worry, the Family won't get hurt. But you'll never hear from Aiden again!" as the Transmission ends. Jacks then looks at Aiden in shock with tears in his eyes, saying "You, you..? Lena died because of you?!" as he charges his Uncle and slams him into a Wall, punching him several times and throwing him through a Table as Nicole yells "Jacks, stop!!" but then Clementine stands in her way and says "You've done enough, Nicole. Let him get his revenge!" as Jacks slams his Glock 17 Pistol into Aiden's face several times in a brutal rage as everyone, even Ozone, looks in shock. Several hours later, Jacks is seen inside the Kitchen of the Everett Residence as he starts cleaning his Uncle's blood off of his face and hands, sobbing as he scrapes dry blood from his dark brown hair and looking into his eye sockets for blood. After clearing the all of the blood (in a QTE), Jacks puts his iconic black baseball cap back on and then sits down, still crying due to what he has done, however he then hears an unsettling echo coming from the Basement: "Jackson..? Come closer, young one. Come and learn what secrets she hides from you!" as Jacks hears the voice and then starts walking into the Basement, hearing the Voice say "Jacks, let me help you uncover the secrets of The Villain Armada. If one is to discover a great mystery, one must study all its aspects" As Jacks walks into the Basement and asks the Voice "Who are you? Where are you, as a matter of fact?" as the Voice responds "Look at the Box, Jackson: My Menfor taught me everything I knew about the War Against the Villain Armada, what is to come for The Multiverse!" as Jacks finds a large Box and then opens it up, revealing an Unignited Plasma Sword within it.